A Dangerous Creation
by gottaloveromance
Summary: Voldemort has a plan that no one saw coming. With his creation, it can be the true end to Harry Potter once and for all. Or will his creation have other means to attend? The 7th year at Hogwarts will be difficult and challenging, but will it be worth it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and its character's, only J.K Rowling does.**

"Yes, yes. This is all going according to plan" he said with a snarl, watching the scene before him. The mist of colors swirling around like an atom. His prize in the center.

"My lord, are you sure this is going to work? What will happen to it?" Bellatrix asked curiously.

"Be quite! Of course it will work! My creation will be a success and will not fail me. She will do great things." he replied, almost with a smile. But whatever the gesture was going to be was long gone.

"... She? My lord?" she questioned.

But Voldemort did not answer. He stared at his creation with great interest blazing in his eyes. He would prove to everyone, and anyone who brought up his flaw. The apparent flaw that will make him lose. No. He would prove to those blasted deceivers what he was capable of.

Features started to into view. Her hair grew into a lushes length, flowing off the table. Its color shown dark brown but glowed red. Her skin was pale as most everyones here but flawless none the lest. Her appearance was that of a normal teenager, she will do well. His creation stirred in place. Limbs moving for the first time as the sphere of charms and colors gradually shrunk into her. The first breath is taken. As though to test out capability, the fingers tapped and toes twitched, ankles rolled and wrist flicked, and them the shoulders slide up and down. But what he was waiting for happened last, as if it were in slow motion...

Burning! Everything was burning! Waves of energy crashed through my being. Every wave felt as if it were dripping from a heated kettle. Seconds between each wave slipping to me but yet I felt no pain. I have never felt pain. Not ever. I have knowledge of many things. And yet no idea of how I do. You are supposed to experience pain when confronted with heat but as these waves of heated energy pass through me, nothing happens. Some blows are worse then others. Some make you want to singe at the mere presence, but I'm perfectly content as though I'm the flame from which the heat descends.

I sit and wait. Wait for the heat to affect me the way it should. But as if reading my thoughts, the heat dies down. The waves of energy lessen, burry within me, and then completely stop. My muscle move in a steady motion in my middle being. Bring in another wave of energy. I prepare for the heat again but all i get is smooth, soft... Nothing. And as quickie as I happened, it left my system. My muscles rise again and pull in another round of this... Air! Of course it's air! Air is what you need, but slipped my mind as though it was never there.

Wanting to test other muscles and what they do I decide to start small. Fingers and toes are small. I lightly jerk my pinkie up and let it fall down and hit the table, then try the others. Next I tried my toes, letting them wiggle, then flexed my foot all the way to till my ankles rolled. Through my fingers, I rolled through my hands and flicked my wrists, add a little wiggle to my arms and finally brought my shoulders up and down. Movement felt amazing, each muscle tingling with its own energy. But a different though came to my head. A sense I knew so much about but haven't yet experienced. Sight. Almost afraid or what I might find, I slowly peeked out of both my eyes and glanced around. I nearly flung open my eyes at the sight of all the colors and shapes everywhere. I knew exactly what everything was but yet it was only the first time I have ever see it. The sky was noticeable through windows but it was not the blue I recall knowing. It was a murky grey from... maybe a storm? All the clouds swarmed together. The start of a storm? My eyes shifted to another shape. This one moved very little, almost rocking back in froth from one spot on the ground. It was all black but it seemed to blow in with the draft in the air. The blackness became still as if reading my thoughts and a pale color was shown from an opening in the blackness. It was a face.

Person! It was a person. They had been wearing a cloak that covered them from head to toe. I studied their face. Their feathers reminded me of what I know as to be a male. HIS face was very pale and lightly pointed with light blond hair, but what caught my attention most were his eyes. His light grey eyes seemed to be burning a hole into me. His stare was a look of pure disgust. But why? Why look at me with such emotion? I squinted my eyes in curiosity but was distracted by a laugh.

I followed the sound till I found the source of the laugh. It was another man. He was tall and had no hair and his eyes looked menacing.

"You have finally awaken." His voice was cold and uninviting. "Try standing." He held his hand out towards me. I slowly lifted my arm above my head and twisted it at different angles seeing it for the first time, of how white I looked then a tan most people might have. Then slowly let my hand fall in his. Slightly lifting my head to view my legs, I noticed I was on a table, dressed I. Some blue shorts And a white shirt. My skin was paler then the boys had been.

I was tugged out of thought but a pressure change on my hand. The man had put his other hand over mine as if encouraging me to continue.

I slid my legs to the side of the table and with my other arm, pushed myself so I was sitting wit my legs touching the floor. I found my grip on the floor and pushed off the table with my hand. I stood up straight and romoved my hand from the mans. I stared up at his face waiting for him to speaking again.

After staring at me for a minute he finally said, "Brilliant."

The man started circling me and studying my person. I took this time to glance around the room. There were more people. A few females there as well. One was in the farther end of the room. She had the same color hairs as the boy how had given me the strange looks. But she was watching her hands, which were weaved into another. He too had the pale skin and blond hair. Perhaps they are together. Neither paid attention to me like the other seem to be.

I shift my stare to the boys again. His look had not change, but may have got a bit stronger. But why?

"Walk."

I turned to face the owner of the voice. It was him. He had stopped circling me stood a distance away. Farther then the others were. " I said walk." This time his voice was more demanding. I looked down towards my feet. Placing one foot in front of the other, I change my position so my weight went to my other leg. And did it again and again. In just a few steps, I was standing in front of the strange man who had commanded me.

"Perfect" he said with delight.

"My lord, her resistance?" a shrieky voice asked. My sight went to the other girl. They looked a lot a like, maybe sister.

"Yes, we shall test that now." the man glided across the floor next to the women and turned to face me again. He raised a wooden object at me which I quickly realized to be what i know as a wand. A bright green light shot from the tip of the wood and flew straight to my chest. I waited till the green was absorbed and completely gone before looking up at him with a frustrated stare. I know what he did. He tried to kill me.

"It's just as you said it would be..." the girl had spoken again. He replied with a dark laugh. "Fight back." he said.

I didn't have a wand. What do I do?

I thought of trying to physically hurt him, push him into the wall. But I didn't have to move. The man flung back and easily stopped himself before crashing into the wall.

"Bravo daughter." he announced.

Daughter? Not biologically, I was a creation.

"You can control you body, resist charms, and not be killed. Yet you will age, but natural death is all that can kill you." He spoke only to me. "but now," he continued, "I ask you to speak." Without hesitation, I plainly ask, "Why?"

Everyones look become uncomfortable.

When no one said anything I continued. "Why does he look at me the way he does?" I asked turning so I face the blond boy.

His face turned lightly pink as it softened. It quickly changed into more of an embarassed look then disgusted.

A hand appeared on my shoulder. "You have a curious interesting in the boy?" his voice was filled with amusement.

I only nodded.

The entire room started to laugh but the boy and the couple in the farther part of the room.

"Draco, come here." The blond woman ordered. She was now focused on the boy, Draco, who had followed her order and swiftly crossed the room to them.

"Oh look at the pitiful Malfoys' daughter," my creator said. But ignoring him, I continued with my train of thought.

"You didn't answer my question." I pressed.

"Don't talk to me in that voice and matter!" He snarled, but before I could look him in the eyes, a powerful blow came to my shoulder and I was forced to the floor. It didn't hurt, not at all, but what did I do? I lifted my head from the tiles and glared at my creator.

"And you will call me 'father,' and we will talk about your future when you calm down." He stated before waving his hand toward the door and leaving the room.

As if the unspoken gesture meant something to everyone in the room, they filed out one by one through the door, following my creat-… Father, all but the boy, Draco.

Draco walked from the farther section of the room until he stood before me. Without a word, he held his hand out to me. After fixing my stare to look more thankful, I let him pull me off the cold floor. Draco's expression was more calm compared to well I had awaken, but better then nothing. Once I was balance on my own, I took back my hand and placed them both on either side of me. I took in a deep breath, "Thanks." Trying to add a smile to show I meant it. But it didn't change anything. His look was the same.

"Word of advice when it comes to the Dark Lord," he started, his stare becoming more friendly, "listen closely and only speak when spoken to. Also, never back talk him. You got lucky because he thinks of you as a daughter." Draco spat out the last part before he turned and exited the room to catch up to the others through the doors., leaving me standing alone in a room with so many questions running through my head.

**Review Please:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and it's character, J.K. Rowling does.**

I sat on the floor of the empty room, letting the tiles' chill run up my spine. Hugging my knees close, I ponder the information I had received.

My so called "Father" was the leader of this group and they had planned what I was to do. And yet, following Draco's advice, I have to be on my best behavior and control my actions around them all. These people didn't exactly give off the impression that I was created out of hope and love. I'm here for a reason and the answer for it is waiting through those doors. But yet, why was I abnormal? The charms of green light was the killing curse! I should be dead, and here I am, breathing and perfectly fine. Then when I wanted to fight back, I didn't need a wand, only had to think about it. What else could I do...

Spreading my legs out and pushing off the floor, I walk to the corner of the room were there a corner table and placed on top was a potted plant of mixed flowers different colors of gray. Starting small, I held put my hand around 4 feet way from the decoration. Focusing in the single flower that caught my eye, I willed it to rise away from the others.

Nothing happened.

I concentrated a little more, but still nothing.

Just as I was about to give up with frustration, the flower lifted from the pot and hovered in the air a foot or two above. Trying to concentrated on what I might have done to control it, the flower started dropping in slow motion. I snapped out of my thoughts and pushed with my mind to climb in high. The flower paused from its fall but barely rose an inch. Allowing more force into my demand for it to rise again, it only moved, slowly, another foot.

My head started to feel tense as I commanded it to rise higher and faster when all of the sudden the flower shots up to the surface of the ceiling and busted into pieces of pedals and steam.

Frustration! That was it! Frustration was the key to make my powers stronger! When I fought back at my "Father", he had made me angry at the thought of him trying to kill me, and again when I couldn't make the flower leave the pot. After adding a little more and now the tiny remains are still swaying down from the ceiling.

But there was one thought that I tried to keep away. Just how much damage could I do if I was overwhelmed with furry?All I have to remember is to control any emotions I feel around people. Also practicing to work without being mad might help. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. Letting it all out in a steady motion, I look at the flowers again. Without lifting my hand, I imagined the pot sliding off its support and floating in the air. The pot twitch as if it were unsure if it felt like moving. I gave it another go, trying to think the exact same thought but I didn't need to. The pot moved along with my thought like an instant replay and stayed placed in mid air. Curious to what might happen, I close my eyes again and thought of the first thing that came to mind. The whiteness of my skin and how it shined from each angle I held it at. A crash made me open my eyes. Spoil had spilled onto the near by rugs and close to where I was standing, flowers where scattered around in the mess while pieces of glass sticking out in a few visible spots. Smiling at my satisfactory, I accomplished one of my goals, figuring out my powers.

One. My powers don't need a wand, only thoughts. Two. The more frustration, the more power. And finally, three. Concentration is majorly important. My proof was the broken pot sitting before me.

"What are you doing?"

I circled around to find the voice's owner. It was the woman with the blond hair.

"I ask again, what are you doing?" she said more stern.

I stood straight and walk forward a few steps so we were a good distance apart.

"Experimenting." It was the first word to sound appropriate.

She on the other hand, didn't seem to like that answer. Her lips tightened a bit before she finally spoke. "The Dark Lord wishes to see you. The meeting is finished. And while you stay here, I prefer you didn't reck my house." The blond lady spun around after her demanded request. Their behavior must run in the family. I let out a dramatic breathe before I briskly walk out of the room, wanting to know the reason I'm here, ready to take it in.

I entered a dark room with only the light of a fireplace.

In the center of the room was a long dining table accompanied by many men and those two women I had seen, sitting along it's edges. Seated at the head of the table was my creator with a snake slithering off his shoulders to a large figure lying on the ground. I didn't need a second look to know it was a dead lady nor did I want to.

I stayed at the doorway, not wanting to make one wrong move and be hit again. A few faces turned when they saw the blond women had come back and sit next to her other. The only noise to be heard was of the crackles the fire and the snake chomping on it's meal. The silence was nipping at me. I had questions and I wanted them answered!

"You wished to see me." I stated. "Father?" I quickly added. I gave my attention to my creator and watched as his shoulders dropped with an unheard sigh. "Come and sit next to me" he replied, gesturing to a seat near the corner of the table. I walked a short distance and sank into the chair, remembering to be on top of things and under control. I paced my hands in my lap and searched in those blazing red eyes wanting him to speak about me.

"I'd like you to meet Severus Snape." he said, still looking at me. On his other side, a man emerged from the shadows and stood next to my creator, like a right hand man. His hair was a greasy black, its length close to his shoulder. Appearance alone made me look away ,trying not to make a face and show my thoughts and rather stare at crude filled eyes.

"Snape is the head master at a school called Hogwarts. A school you shall attend." He rose quietly from his seat and stood in front of the fire place."It's a school for witches and wizard like us. Draco has been a student there for years." I turn my gaze to Draco's, but he was looking at the floor. I returned it to my creator who was no longer at the fire place. A hand settled on my right shoulder and he spoke again.

"There is a boy that I wish you to know. He will not be at school for the first part of the year, but I guarantee you that at some point this year, he will return. You are given the gift to travel at will. You may go anywhere you wish and find anyone you want, but we don't have to power to follow. You will be taught, and then it is all up to you. I have faith in you daughter. You shall find him before he returns and get into his head, figure out and shape it at your will. He is after precious things of mine, things he wishes to destroy. Destroying what he can, I don't care for. He will never find them all. Your job is to befriend him, and implant the idea to come back to the school. His arrival at the school will start what everyone has waited for." He paused and left my side to stand in front of the fire once again. "He will be traveling while he is away. You can find him. Do it slowly at first, and gradually visit more, but only him. He isn't traveling alone. There will be two friends accompanying him. They will not know of you and you will make sure of it. I will give you further instructions as the year progresses. Don't worry child," he said turning to me and sitting near, "you will not be alone during. Though I may not contact you, you can hear from me by Snape or Draco."

He was through speaking. So this is what I was to do. I was to do this and then what. What was this boy after and what does my creator want of him?

Staying quiet, I look down at my hands and finally take it in. I was to go to school and travel aimlessly. I pushed my confusion aside and looked up once again to my creator.

"What am I to say to him, Father?" I question. I tried harder not to show any sort of emotion is my face or my words. I wanted everyone to think of me as strong and loyal, even if I was unsure.

"You will know when the time comes. You will serve me well, for" he stood once more. "you were created to do so." He turned and strode to another door of the room, to a different part of the house I longed to explore.

With his exit, everyone either walked into another room or disappeared on the spot. I looked for the man named Snape who was in the same spot, and had not moved. I made sure his attention was on me while I studied him. He simply lifted his head and vanished. Everyone had left but the three blonds. Not knowing where to go, I stayed seated, studying how they stayed together, close and linked. The man had his head lain on his wife's, whispering words of comfort in her ear and she leaned into him. Yet she held her sons hand as he stared at the table with little interest. But only after a few minutes, the three broke apart. Standing in illusion, I watch as the two strode side by side with their son trailing behind them when a sudden question came to mind.

I stood in an instant. "Draco?" I asked questionably, not knowing if I was to speak to him. All three stopped but only the parents turned and looked at their son, who gave a slight nod. Before they turned to leave, their gaze fell on mine as if looking for a threat, and silently left the room. Draco turned towards me and filled the distance across the room, placing himself in the chair across from me. Taking a few second to settle, he finally look up at me. Sit again, I kept his stare. "Draco," I repeated, assuring myself I had his attention. "Who is he of which my creator speaks?"

He didn't flinch, he didn't blink, and he didn't answer. Only stared. Wondering if I should repeat my question for him, he finally moved. He sifted his sight, as if he was deciding upon an unspoken question. Sifting in his chair, he sat taller and reclaimed his gaze into my eyes. "His name is," he spoke in a low voice and paused for but only a second before speaking and then at last he finally answered, "Harry Potter."

**Review Please! I would love to hear your views and ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, J.k Rowling does.**

Blurs of color past by in second's time. Mixtures of greens and browns flow along and mix together. Nature was sure something else! Exploring this world was something I had on the top of my list. Somehow knowing everything just wasn't enough, you have to see everything.

I sat on the train to my new school, Hogwarts. Father had told me little but enough information to get through settling in. Before departing, I was given a wand. Even though I did not need one, I was required to have it on my person at all times and use it when ever I preformed magic in sight of another person.

I was named Breea Kindle, 17 years old, and was transferred from a wizarding program settled with the Ministry. I was strictly told not to speak a word of whom I was or where I was from. If anyone was to ask, I'd simple reply "My business is my own" and carry on. Along with receiving a name, I got my own wardrobe of different robes and clothes. It was my reward for learning so well the past few weeks. My creator said that if I could get myself to a store with out any help, I was allowed freedom to shop.

Yes, freedom. I've been on a rather short leash you might say. Father said that he doesn't want me running off on him, but I have no where else to go. I don't have a choice either way, and I don't see why I would. That group of his has been rather decent, except the Malfoys. Whenever I am near, they don't speak or even look in my direction. At least Draco isn't so bad compared to his parents. When they aren't around, he will talk with me, little, but something. Though, even he treats me like I'm not normal, but I guess you could say I'm not. It's still nice to get a conversation out of someone my own age once in awhile.

The train ride had been quieter then I had hoped for. Draco hadn't spoken to me for a few nights now. I wanted to ask him more about Hogwarts, but that topic didn't interest him, nor the subject about the group back at his manor. He sat opposite of me and only paid attention to the pattern on the floor.

I turned my gaze from the window and stared at the snacks on the table in front of me. Finally deciding to nibble on a chocolate frog, I reach over to claim it and accidentally touch Draco's hand. I instantly take my hand and hide it in my lap while a low heated feel came to my face. I had never touched anyone before. Was everyone so warm?

I tried to shield my thoughts, "I'm sorry, you can have it." I let out in an instant looking down at my hands.

"Nonsense. You have been eyeing it the past ten minutes. I was simply going to hand it to you." He said and picked up the frog and tossed it to my side of the table. I gave him one more look to make sure before I tore into the wrapping. It stayed silent until I had finished the sweet. Not being able to bare the quiet after hearing him speak, I asked a simple question.

"Hogwarts has houses, yes?" Trying not to sounds to nervous.

"It does." He replied, "And you'll be put in Slytherin along with me and others that are part of the group. I often tend to stay away from them." I gave him a curious look, get him to continue. "We don't exactly share the same point of view as we all once did." He paused for a moment. "You'll most likely fit in with them." He ended, spitting out the last part.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, not sure I should be offended or not.

Barely with a whisper, he sighed and looked away, "You don't understand..."

Feeling like that was all Draco would say, I studied his face, hoping he would give me a lead to figure out why he was like this to me. All I got was a saddened and pained look. Whatever the thoughts may have been, he simply did not enjoy it. Not wanting to disturb him again, we rode the rest of the trip with silence.

It only took but a few more hours till we got to the school and it was pitch black out. Everyone was in a rush to be everywhere. Draco, how still hadn't spoken to me, simply directed me to follow him. His path was far more roomy, compare to the platform. Hardly anyone was going this way. I trailed behind Draco a short distance away, keeping in sight of his blond hair that seemed to glow in the dark. The path turned into a brick walkway that lead to a giant castle! Random lights were lit in different sections the building, making it all look more mystically then ever.

It seemed like a half mile walk, but it was sure worth it. Once entering through the front doors, Snape had clearly been waiting for us. "You're late."

"She took awhile," Draco said as if I wasn't in the room. Not wanting to start a commotion, I glanced around the wide hall. Pictures were placed along the walls and everyone was waving and moving! It was such a lively welcome!

A slight smile crept to my lips as I got tempted to wave back. Draco caught my motion and looked for what caused it. Seeing only that it was the paintings, he looked down toward the floor with a confused look. Shifting my sight so I was looking at only him, he looked up at me with the same confused look he was wearing. As the stare got uncomfortable, I bit on my lip to hide my smile, thinking possibly that I didn't something I shouldn't have. He brought his eyebrows together, obvious more confused then before.

"Very well, if you will follow me then," Snape said, breaking our connection. Without waiting for an answer, Snape turned and walked down the long hall way. Draco gave a same jerk with his head towards the same direction, asking me to go before him. Not wanting to aggravate him, I found my footing and started after Snape, listening to Draco's foot steps behind me.

Five minutes later, we were standing in front of two large doors that lead to what was known as the Great Hall.

"You will go in and sit down with Draco, no need to introduce yourself to the staff; they already know who you are. Avoid people's questions that would give away anything." Snape finally turned so he was facing us. He lightly folded his black cape in with his arms and fixed his stare on me. "Don't do anything stupid." And with that he walked off in the direction we had come.

Once his figure was out of sight, I turned to Draco.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Go through the doors so we can eat." Is all he said, not bothering to look at me.

He rushed in front of me and pushed against the doors, causing them to open wide. Inside, there were 4 large dining tables filled with tons of people. Everyone's conversations were cut quiet while we entered. I felt eyes burning through me when whispers started going.

"It's the new girl."

"What's she doing with Malfoy?"

"Of course the new girl is a Slytherin."

So far, no one's comments seemed to be welcoming.

I stayed close by Draco as he sat down at the far table. Not much of a conversation started at this table when I came through like the other tables had started up again. Trying to eat as slow as possible to avoid people wasn't as necessary as I had planned. Everyone at this table stared and gave wicked smiles, but never spoke. This kind of attention wasn't exactly on my favorites list now.

"Draco," keeping my voice as soft as I could without looking up from my plate, "why is everyone at this table behaving like this to me?"

"Because you're the Dark Lord's daughter." He replied in the same hushed voice.

I stared up at him, not caring who happen to see.

"What does that even mean?" I asked.

He let out a sigh and continued munching on his chicken, eventually saying, "You'll understand."

Dinner took what seemed like ages before a teacher directed all students to head to bed. I simply followed Draco through the crowds, looking at his feet rather his head while I tried to avoid the stares given by other students. His way lead us to a lower part of the school that had a light chill in the air. The walls and floors were made of stone as we all continued lower into the school. After accidentally bumping into the student in front of me, I looked up to notice everyone in this group had come to a stop and was staring up at a blank stone wall.

"Pure-blood" A red-head announced at the wall. The stone came apart, forming an opening. Students started filing in one after the other. I waited till everyone had entered so I could take my time. I stepped front and leaned into the opening, letting my head through to the room awaiting. It was a long, low room with green lamps and armchairs everywhere with a fireplace in the corner. Some people decided to turn in and separated into different doors that lined the sides of the room. To my relief, everyone had their own room. Each door had a name craved into the wood. Finally, I pulled the rest of myself into the large area, and turned to see the wall become solid once more. Anyone who stayed out and sat near the fire weren't speaking. A few people stared at me as I crossed the room to the side with the doors. I walked down, one door after the next. "Pansy", "Vincent", "Tracey", and finally "Breea".

I entered the room and shut the door quietly. The room was plain and green, with a single along the wall and a nightstand near the head. My stuff was in the center of the room, but I didn't bother with it. I simple ran and tucked myself into the emerald blanks and willed myself to sleep, only one thought kept me awake.

This year is going to be horrific.

**Please Review! I would love to hear any ideas that you might like to share:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter and it's character's, only J.K Rowling does.**

Classes go on and take forever. It is a pointless and waste of time when you already know basically everything all these teachers have to tell. Apparently when I was created, I was given the majority of the knowledge I would need for school. So flying through all my classes was as effortless as riding a broomstick, but sitting through them all day was like training a goldfish to steer the broomstick while you make a sandwich. Again, pointless and a waste of time.

Besides the classes, Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad if it were full of people that at least tried to be polite. Besides everyone in Slytherin, students will scurry away when I walk down the hall or talk quieter then necessary. Worse is when they stop talking completely to stop and stare like I have an owl sitting on my head. The only ones who are descent to me are the others of my house. I honestly can't stand them. That girl, Pansy, is always asking me if I want anything, acting as if she was my server. Then Blaise will let me have the first for everything including entering the common room before the others or giving up the arm chair by the fire place. It all makes no sense.

Draco was the only one I could actually speak to, but he wasn't in a social mood whenever I was around, or anyone for that matter. Sometimes he would plain out yell at me for saying hello to him in the morning. Others, he would give me a look of confusion and seek my face for an answer but become disappoint.

The conversations have been improving. I don't wish to complain, not when he seems to be my on link to being sane.

The Transfiguration's class room was kept slightly warm and creating a terrible start of the day. It was one of the classes Slytherins shared with the Gryffindors. People were snickering at one another and glares were thrown across the room as everyone's maturity was melted away in the classroom. Ms. McGonagall only sat at her desk, not paying even the slightest attention to the room as everyone was to work on their essays. I kick up my feet and slide down in my chair. After loosening the tie that hung around my neck did I cross my arms and let a sigh escape out of my mouth. No one noticed, but it's not like I wanted them too.

After getting uninterested with my essay and seeing the window becoming less and less amusing, I turn my consideration to listening in on the near by Gryffindors' debate.

"…I bet he finally got thrown out for some stupid adventure of his." said the one of the wizards.

"They would never allow him to be so unprotected at a time like this. The Minister probably has him on lock down," announced by the other that had blond hair.

"That's true, but that's the thing, no one knows where he is. The last time he was seen was at a Weasley wedding over the summer!" the first wizard explained.

"How can no one know where the famous Harry Potter is?"

The bottoms of my feet hit the stone floor with a silent thud as I sit up right in my chair once again. Secretly hoping to listen in on the two's conversation, and learn more.

"He and his two companions slipped out just after the Minister was killed. No one knows where they are." the wizard whispered, glancing around and stop when he noticed my gaze on the two. I quickly stare down at my paper wishing I could look convincing and seem intrigued with my essay, but apparently they weren't fooled. The two Gryffindors stopped their conversation and went back to writing the assignment.

That was the first time I have heard of that named mentioned since day one. So my creator had been right, he wasn't at school this year. at this instant, I had a ton of questions.

"You all may go." The teacher announced. In mere seconds, the whole class had their things gathered and filing out of the room in groups and clicks people created amongst each other. I slowly collect my papers and neatly place them in my bag. I place the carrier on my shoulder while I quicken my pace to catch up with the others of my house and accidentally knocked a red head over, spilling her things around us.

I bent down gather her papers and place them in a careful pile in my hands before offering my free hand, "I'm so sorry." The red head looked angry for a fraction of a second till she noticed my out stretched hand. She stared at it with a confused expression for a few seconds before she took it with hers. When she was steady on both feet, she caught my attention, "You are?" she asked.

I replied with a certain sounding 'yes' and added a quick nod just incase she didn't hear me. I handed her the papers and she took them with a small thanks before looping around me and headed off down the hall.

With an hour left till curfew, I sat in front of the common room's fire place staring into the fire, waiting for everyone to slip away to their bed rooms. Once it was only Draco and his two friends Goyle and Crabbe, I stood from the arm chair and turn to face the three. Stopping their conversation completely in its tracks as my interest turn to theirs, they stood uncomfortably as I took my time and walked towards their area. As I got a few feet away, Crabbe fixed his posture and straightens his facial expression.

"Hello Ms. Breea, may we help you with anything." Crabbe announced while Goyle copied his structure and nodded in agreement. My fist clenched at my sides as my anger try to break through the ball I had created in the back of my mind. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath as I continue my walk towards them. When I was a safe distance away, I paused and exhaled silently trying to calm my self before I spoke. I opened my eyes and faced Crabbe.

"That won't be necessary," I reply, "ever." I added sharply making Goyle flinch a bit. Crabbe's face fell for a short second, but he seem to have found his calm again and nodded in reply. I turned to face Draco and studied him. His face held no expression as he stared back at me. He clasped back onto the wall behind me and relaxed his features as he placed his hands in his pocket and looked towards the ground.

"You know, it is getting pretty late and you two look awfully tired. You should go to bed." I said looking back and forth between the two on either side of Draco. Their faces soften with understanding while both nodded and started for their rooms.

I stayed planted in the same spot looking at Draco while he continued to be interesting in his feet. Once the click of the two doors was heard he looked up at me.

"So you want something I assume." Draco said holding a straight face.

With that, I forgot the question I was meaning to ask and blurred out one I tried to ignore for so long.

"Why do you act like this?" my voice coming out slight sadden.

"What are you talking about?" as he added anger in his question.

"That. Why are you so moody towards me? Most times, you will have a blank face and be calm, others you are glaring at me and sounding angry like you did now. I just don't get it." I said, leaning on my right foot and crossing my arms.

He took a minute to breath in my question till he finally let out his reply with a calm voice. "Why do you care, why am I so important?" he said while shrugging his shoulders as if he was trying to answer his own question.

"It is because you are the only one that doesn't treat me like I am, I don't know. Royalty." I answered while taking a breath and peeked behind me at the empty common room.

"The others are like that because of who you are and who your father is." He said with a harsh-matter of fact voice.

I whipped my head around to face him and squinted my eyes. "He isn't my father and I am nothing like him. He is apparently using me for something other wise he probably won't have created me. Whatever it is, I could care less." I snapped back at him and tightened my arms so I was hugging them close. I didn't let my stare leave him as he loosened up at my mood change. He brought his hand up to run through his hair as he kicked off the wall and stood straight up right in front of me, causing me to have to look up to him.

I drop my arms to my sides and take a tiny step back, trying to keep that safe distance I created, but my stare stayed. Draco's eyes had softened up after a few seconds and he dropped his hand, placing it back in his pocket.

Time seem to pass slowly as we sat in the same position for minutes while I waited for his reply. The only movement made from either of us was Draco when his gaze would drift around the silent common room, deep in thought over something. I wasn't about to break his line of concentration.

Eventually the draft in room from the ice lake above started running a chill up my spine and caused me to shudder, wishing we could at least move to sit in front of the fire. Yet my action didn't go unnoticed.

"I'm sorry." Draco finally let out in a slow but steady breath.

Confusion washed over my face and my head cleared of all my anger. "W-what?" I stutter.

The blond wizard took in a deep breath and said, "I am apologizing for acting the way I have been. I was being judgmental towards you from day one, and you seem like you aren't anything like the character I had put together. I would like to start over." He took his hand out of his pocket yet again and extended it so I was in the middle of us.

"Hello, I am Draco Malfoy."

I smiled up at him but looked down curiously at his hand.

"You're suppose to shake it." He chuckled, letting a small smile form on his lips for the first time that I have witnessed.

I open my mouth in 'awe' for both realizing what I was suppose to do and seeing a smile for the first time from him.

"Oh." I said silently as I placed my hand with his in between us. But our hands stayed still as Draco leaned his head towards me and turn slightly so I could see his ear.

"Oh!" I exclaimed when the answer hit me, "I am Breea Kindle." I said and added a small smile on my face.

Draco tightened his grip on my hand they slowly moved up and down in front of us.

"It is very nice to finally meet you Breea." He said letting our hands stop their motion, "I hope we can have a good new start."

I took my hand back and placed in with my other in front of me, "I agree."

We both stood smiling at one another for a few short moments.

"Goodnight Draco."

I turned from him and let my smile spread from ear to ear as I walked across the common room and through my bedroom door. Only when I laid my head on my pillow did I remember the real reason of my intended encounter. Now it was to be saved for another day.

**Please review, i would love feedback from anyone or everyone. :)**


End file.
